ertafandomcom-20200214-history
Factions and Organizations
Within the world of Erta exists many factions, organizations, and groups that all have a hand in some way or another to the overall outcome of history. Many of these organizations are products of their parent nations or religions, while others were made for a specific purpose by a group of like-minded people who came together under a common cause. Below is a list of such coalitions, both known to exist and fables alike. * Erdval Monks * The Sunlight Inquisition * The Group * Far East Trading Co. * The Devil Scouts * Black-sailed Kings * The Eagle Watch The Group Initially thought to be a modern-day tale that soldiers told to scare their compatriots around the campfire, 'The Group' as they've come to be known has performed many actions for and against many different nations the world over. While their origins and allegiances are uncertain at best, it is known that they are one of the most deadly and righteous organizations to call this plane home. Many people are unaware of their existence, but the overwhelming evidence of their pursuits is apparent. From laying siege to entire ports, to extreme diplomatic tactics, to bringing even the strongest of armies to its knees, The Group is without a doubt the most efficient and deadly band of wayward travelers to roam the seas. In their travels, many first-hand accounts have relayed details about The Group's members. Among these rumors are a few names: * A blind warrior of unknown origin answering to the name 'Crovax' * A Ryhexian battlemaster named Dovakin * The tactful Elkler diplomat, Gaseau * Gladnack, a Troll with the unique knowledge of shamanistic magic. * Hedera, an Enlightened healer of many hidden talents * The Hissaurian rogue and master thief, Sakiras * Sebastien Faell, a Tiefling naval expert and captain Erdval Monks Insert stuff here Far East Trading Co. Insert stuff here The Sunlight Inquisition The Sunlight Inquisition is a lesser-known faction within Erta. Their location, purpose, and ultimate goal are unknown to all except its members - a diverse group of elite combatants consisting of races from the world over. Rumors about the Sunlight Inquisition's whereabouts and mission have sprouted up all over from Daemr to the Elkler Empire, to Drachenheim and many more, but most are regarded as folk tales told to frighten young children into staying indoors during the late hours. Because of this, many people consider the Inquisition to be a complex fable that has traveled throughout the lands. The Devil Scouts An elite group of Tiefling scouts in the Salmirian military. They are only heard of because they are allowed to be. A fear tactic that is backed up by their skill, the Devil Scouts are one of the most effective single military units in Erta. Black-Sailed Kings A band of pirates that have been making back-alley deals and looting warehouses with the aid of local mafias. Initially assumed to be a run-of-the-mill pirate gang, the Black-Sailed Kings have built up a reputation for being ruthless in their endeavors and managing to best high-grade ships of all classes in ship-to-ship combat. The Eagle Watch Rumors have surfaced of a group of do-gooders that have taken it upon themselves to protect and serve the people of El-Kan in light of the recent tragedies that have befallen the harbor city and damaged its economy.